We're Getting Married
by ChuckMeMondays
Summary: Sarah's finally found something to get her excited about the wedding.  But instead of Casey showing up, Chuck wanders into the Castle dressing room.  And Sarah in a wedding dress is a dream come true.  Rated M for adult themes.


Title: We're Getting Married

Disclaimer: I don't own "Chuck." If I did, there would be more sexytimes.

Characters: Chuck/Sarah

Spoilers: 4x17, "Chuck vs. the First Bank of Evil"

Summary: "Chuck looked up at Sarah and then stopped in his tracks. For about a second he just stared at her with a stupid grin on his face. Then his face morphed from love to horror as he remembered something. He gave a little yip of shock and closed his eyes. He spun around on his heel, giving her his back. 'Do you really hate it that much?' she asked." A re-written (read: more smutty) scene from "Chuck vs. the First Bank of Evil."

- CHUCK ME MONDAYS -

Sarah stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was perfect. She whipped her head around to look at the little miniatures of Chuck and her that were rotating on the console.

"We're getting married." She was going to be Chuck's bride. Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Bartowski. "Oh my God, we're getting married."

There was a sound from the doorway. Sarah turned around, still smiling widely. Chuck wandered in, staring down at a file folder in his hand and tucking a pen behind his ear. "Hey, Sarah," he said, still looking at the documents, "where do I indicate expenses for a fake mustache on this repo-" He looked up at her and then stopped in his tracks. For about a second he just stared at her with a stupid grin on his face.

Then his face morphed from love to horror as he remembered something. He gave a little yip of shock and closed his eyes. He spun around on his heel, giving her his back.

She looked down at the dress in surprise and then back at him. "What? Do you really hate it that much?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no," he babbled. "You- you and the dress- It's just - It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony."

"Oh," she said. "Oh, right. I forgot. I'll go change. You wait there." She turned back to the mirror for a second, wanting one more look at herself before she put the dress away. She spun slowly, taking in the entirety of the of the dress. She stopped abruptly as she turned when she caught sight of the rips on the back. "Hmm," she hummed softly to herself, and then smiled. It was okay. She could get another one. She looked back at Chuck, who was waiting patiently for her. Her eyes softened and her smile widened. She looked down at the dress again, and then the figures on the console, and then the man standing with his back to her. "Chuck," she said softly.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning his head toward her just enough that she could see his eyes were still closed.

"You can look. This isn't the one I'm getting married in."

He hesitated for only half a second, and then couldn't resist the urge to look. He turned back around, opening his eyes and drinking her in hungrily. Moving slowly, as though she was a wild deer that he might scare off if he made too many sudden moves, he set his file folder and pen on the console next to the spinning holograms. He took slow steps toward her, gaining more confidence when she didn't shy away and just stood there, smiling serenely at him. "Why isn't this the one?" he asked. She twisted to show him the back. "Ah," he said in understanding. "This one's been on a mission." She waited patiently for him to come to her. He stepped up on the dais next to her but didn't reach out to touch her. "You're beautiful," he said softly.

The tears almost came again, but she just kept smiling. "Thank you," she said. Since he wasn't making a move, she did the work. She reached for his hands. When he wrapped his fingers around hers, she pulled his arms around her waist. Inevitably, he took the final step toward her and she was in his arms. "Smooth, Agent Walker," he said with a grin.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Chuck. And I can't wait to marry you."

He ducked his head to brush a kiss to one bared shoulder. "I love you, too. So much."

She gripped his shoulders a bit more tightly as his breath fluttered across her skin. She leaned away from him and looked up to meet his gaze. Her blue eyes were heated. "Since this isn't the one, I guess I'd better take it off." She reached up to start to push the straps off her shoulders. His eyes widened and then darkened. He caught her hand before she could remove the strap and let the dress fall to the ground. She looked up at him in question.

"No," he said, his voice a little deeper than normal. "No, leave it on."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He pushed her back against the mirror and aligned his body against hers. "Oh, yeah," he breathed. And he buried his face in her neck as he started to pull the dress up in the front. She helped by unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants.

"Why-" she stopped as her breath hitched when his mouth hit a nerve. "Why in the dress?"

He gripped her right thigh and pulled it up around his hip. "Because if I can pretend right now that you're mine forever, I'm going to." He pushed her panties aside and nudged himself against her.

She hooked her leg around him and dug her nails into his shoulders as she balanced precariously on one heel. It helped that he was pressed so firmly against her. "Chuck, you don't have to pretend. I'm yours forever and since I met you." He groaned into her, bent his knees a little, gripped her more firmly, and then slid home. One of his hands clutched her hip so hard that it hurt just a little and she knew there would be bruises there by the time they were done, but Sarah didn't mind. She liked it when Chuck was upfront with her about what he wanted and took charge to get it. His other forearm braced against the mirror by her head to keep them steady.

She held tight and undulated with him as he moved. He murmured things to her as they made love, like he always did. He was a talker, her Chuck. He told her how much he loved her, and how beautiful she was, and how they were going to be together forever, and how it was already 'I do' for him and how he'd loved her since the beginning. By the end, he was just saying "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," over and over again into her hair as he pushed both of them to climax.

He collapsed against her, his head pressed to the cool mirror between his forearm and her hair as they struggled to catch their breaths. Slowly, she unwrapped her leg from his waist, giving a groan as the muscles protested. He kept a firm grip on her as she steadied herself. They didn't make love standing up very often (although it was a better position for them than for a lot of couples because she was so tall and favored high heels), but he learned after the first time they did that she needed a little help to regain her balance. The first time, he'd released her too quickly and she'd stumbled against him, her muscles still jello. Today, he kept her steady as she regained her poise. He pressed a few kisses to the side of her neck and along the strap of the dress. She fixed his pants for him and he took a half-step away, still holding her hip as the front of the dress fell back to the floor. His eyes swept her again, taking in the dress and the post-coital glow on her chest and cheeks.

"I love you forever," he said again.

She smiled. "Let's get married, Chuck."

He laughed, free and easy, one of the reasons she'd always loved him so much. "That's a great idea, Agent Walker. I'd love to."

"Well, you asked me - or tried to - at least four times that I know of, so I figured I could ask once, too."

He kissed her softly again and took her left hand, running his thumb over her engagement ring, as if to prove to himself that it was still there. "Absolutely yes."

They gazed at each other for a few moments before Sarah looked down at herself. Chuck followed her eyes. "I guess I should change," she said.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed reluctantly.

They stood there for a moment. "That means you should probably let me go," she said, eyes sparkling.

"Oh, right," he said. Chuck raised her hand and kissed her palm before he released her. She stepped toward the end of the dais and he hurried to step down before her and offer her a hand to help her down, aware that her legs were probably still a little shaky, she was wearing at least three-inch heels, and he was a gentleman, after all. She took his hand gratefully and then sauntered off to change, aware that he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a contented smile on his face, watching her go the whole way.


End file.
